Where My Love Goes
by Diana Vicente
Summary: When Penny drops the bomb of not wanting kids, the subject appers in Shamy s conversation. Will Sheldon and Amy have a child? Or will Sheldon disprove the idea of a baby crawling by in the apartment? New Shamy story full with cuteness and probably very cheesy lines as usually.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi y´all!** **I know I've not written in a long time, but I didn´t have the time to do it. I´ve been so busy with school. But now I´m here!**

 **This fanfiction is based on 12x3, when Penny says she doesn´t want to have children. Although I said before that I would only write about a Shamy baby if the show writers included that on the show, I changed my mind and this idea came to me. I hope you guys enjoy it, and if you do, don´t forget to leave a review. Thank you so much for supporting my writing!**

Amy came back to her apartment. Sheldon was there. On the couch, reading a comic book.

"What´s wrong?"- He asked, noticing his wife was irritated.

"I just had a conversation with Penny. Did you know she doesn´t want to have children?"- Amy said, still overwhelmed.

"I guess I knew…I mean…. She never showed any interest in having a baby. But don´t worry, Amy, she´ll be an amazing aunt to our babies."- Sheldon responded, getting up from the couch.

"Are you already thinking about kids, Sheldon?"-Amy asked, smiling.

"I´ve been thinking about kids since the day I asked you to be my girlfriend. I wouldn´t ask it if it wasn´t for us to become a family."- He sweetly told her.

"Oh… honey!"-She kissed him on the cheek. "I didn´t know you thought of becoming a father."

"I always did. Since my father died that I thought that if I found a brilliant woman to share my life with, I should become a dad. I thought that I would be always there for my kid. That I would be the best father to my child, and, at the same time, be the best husband to my wife. I found you, so I see no reason not to be a dad."-Sheldon said.

Amy hugged him. So tight.

" _How can he make this words sound like the most beautiful melody?"_

"Sheldon."-She said.-"There´s something I need to tell you about having children."

"What is it?"- He asked, concerned.

He held her hand. He said nothing but, in his eyes, was written: "I´m here for you. For everything you need."

"When I was a teenager, a neighbour of mine, a girl about my age…. She lost her parents in a car accident. She was never the same. She started to be around the wrong people and eventually she started doing drugs and…..Uh…."- Amy explained him, with a tear in the corner of her eye.

"Are you ok, dear?"- Sheldon questioned, never letting go her hand.

"I am… it´s just that… since that moment, I promised myself that if I ever got the luck to marry someone I wouldn´t let another child follow that path."- Amy told him.

"Our kid won´t do that. We´ll teach him/her the way of living."-Sheldon calmed her down.

"It´s not that, Shelly. I know that they won´t…. I was talking about…."-She was saying when Sheldon cut her midsentence.

"Are you saying you want to adopt an orphan?"- Sheldon asked.

"I would love to. I mean, of course I would love to bring new life to the planet, but if there are already so many children without parental figures, isn´t it our duty to make them feel loved?"- She told him with the cutest of smiles.

"You´re the kindest person I ever met."-He proudly said.

Amy smiled.

When he complimented her, she always smiled, but looking at the ground. She could never look right into his ocean-blue eyes, in those moments. So, gently, Sheldon lifted her chin with his hand. He made her look at him.

"Let´s do it."-He, sweetly, whispered.

"Really?"-Amy responded with her eyes sparkling.

Sheldon only smiled.

"I love you, hubby!"- She said.

"I love you too, my cute little lump of wool."- He replied.

" _Adopting a child won´t change the world, but for that child, the world will change."_

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter. It means a lot to me. I plan to post a few more chapters, but, unfortunately, they´ll probably not be posted soon. I´ve been really busy with school and I don´t have much time to write. With all of this said, I hope you guys liked this chapter and if you did, please leave a review, follow me, my stories and my Instagram account sheldon and amy (write a dot between the words).**

 **Keep on reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for reading the 1** **st** **chapter of this story. As you can see, this will have a few more. Once again, thank y´all for supporting my writing and I hope you keep on doing it!**

After a long hug, Amy moved apart from Sheldon.

"We should get ready for dinner at Howard and Bernadette´s."-She sweetly said.

"Alright, dear."-Sheldon said, taking her hand and guiding her to the bedroom.

.

.

Once at Howard and Bernadette´s…

"Can I get your attention, please?"-Amy said.- " Sheldon and I have pretty exciting news to share with you guys.

"Are you sure about this, Amy?"- Sheldon sweetly asked.

Amy nodded.

He put his arm on her back.

"What is it, Ames?"- Penny asked, concerned.

"Sheldon and I thought this through and…"- Sheldon took her hand. –"We decided to add a member to the Cooper-Fowler family."-Amy said. On her face, a huge smile.

"Are you pregnant?"- Bernadette asked.

"No, she´s not."- Sheldon answered.-"We decided to adopt a child and give him the love he deserves."

Amy looked deep to his blue eyes. He was squeezing her hand. Tight but softly.

"I can´t believe it. Congratulations guys!"- Leonard said, getting up from the couch to hug his best friend.

"When can we meet him?"- Penny asked.

"We don´t know yet. We haven´t met him either."-Sheldon told her.

.

.

.

2 months later….

.

.

.

"Good morning. We called yesterday for our interview…"-Amy said to the social services lady.

"Amy Fowler?"-Amy nodded-"Please follow me."

Amy and Sheldon entered the office. It was very illuminated with photos of children on their adoption days.

"I must say that I read your documents and I´m very impressed about it."- The lady told them.

"That´s so good to hear."- Amy said.

"If you have time now, I can take you to meet the children."- The woman purposed.

"We would love to!"-Sheldon said.

They followed the lady to a room full with children and toys. On the corner, a 5-year-old boy with a book about stars.

Amy was talking to the girls with the stuffed ponies, but Sheldon felt like talking to that boy.

"I´m Sheldon."-He introduced himself.

"If you don´t mind, I´m trying to memorize the milky way´s stars."- The boy told him.

"Really? You like that?"- Sheldon, playfully said.

"Yes. I acknowledge that it is not usual for people my age read this genre of books. And yes, I enjoy doing it."- He responded.

"I have a huge collection of those. I´m a theoretical physicist."- Sheldon said.

"Oh, in that case, I´m Ayden and I am very pleased to meet you, sir."-The boy told him.

"You can call me Sheldon."-Sheldon said.

"I don´t think that´s appropriate given that I met you two minutes ago."- Ayden said.

Amy got close to them.

"Who are you talking to, Shelly?"- Amy said.

"This is Ayden."- He said- "He is just like me when I was a kid."-He whispered.

"I´m Amy, Sheldon´s wife"- She introduced herself.

Ayden closed his book and said: "Nice to meet you ma´am. It´s very nice of you two to talk to me, but if you´re trying to find a child to adopt I suggest any other of my housemates. They are much easier to deal with."-Ayden told them.

"Why do you say that?"-Amy sweetly asked the little boy.

"I´m not like them. I am an unusual child. I like to read books about the Universe and I like Maths. I´m weird."-Ayden said, looking directly at the ground.

The social services lady called them back to her office.

"I saw you were talking to Ayden."-She said.

"Yes, we were. He seems like an amazing little boy."-Sheldon told her.

"His life is hard here in the house. He has no friends and he´s always reading in the corners."-The woman explained.

Amy look deeply in Sheldon´s eyes. "You know what we have to do."-His eyes said.

"We´d like to adopt Ayden."-Amy said smiling.

"The process will take a few months, but I must say you two have pretty good chances with this adoption."- The lady explained.

Amy smiled at Sheldon. She took his hand and they left the orphanage.

.

.

.

"Once they asked me what I saw on him. I simply answered _"What was missing in me."_ "

.

.

.

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter, it means the world to me! I hope you guys liked this chapter and if you did, please leave a review, follow me, my stories and my Instagram account sheldon and amy (write a dot between the words).**

 **Keep on reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank** **you for reading the beginning of this story. I hope you´re enjoying it. Thank you for the reviews you guys left and please, keep on supporting my writing.**

Sheldon was in his office. He could try whatever he wanted but he couldn´t think about anything but Ayden. Desperate, he reached his phone on the edge of the desk.

"Yes, this is Sheldon Cooper. I´m calling to know if I can stop by to spent some time with Ayden."-Sheldon said on the phone.

"Of course you can. Is Amy coming too?"-The woman on the other side said.

"No, it´s just me."-Sheldon told her.

"Very well. What time will you be here?"-She asked.

"Around 5pm."-He said.

Sheldon put his phone in his pocket. His heart started to beat faster. Beat as fast as on his first date. Fast as on the airplane to Princeton. Fast as on his wedding day. And now, that he was about to spent some time with his son-to-be, his heart was beating fast.

Amy stopped by his office and they both went lunch.

"What have you been doing this morning, Sheldon?"-She asked.

"Actually, not much."- He whispered.

"What´s wrong?"-Amy asked.

"I spent all morning thinking about Ayden. I just felt a connection with that kid…"-Sheldon said before Amy cut him midsentence.

"I know you did. What are you going to do about it?"-She asked.

"I´m going there at 5. I feel like I need to be with that child for a while. Perhaps I'll bring him a physics book."-Sheldon told her.

"That sounds great. I´m glad you´re feeling this way. Maybe I´ll join you guys later."-Amy added.

"We´ll be waiting for you, mommy."-Sheldon said smiling like a cute child.

Amy smiled back.

They finished their lunch and, then, Amy left to her lab.

Sheldon caught a bus home. He grabbed a physics book. The first he ever owned.

He passed his eyes by the pages. He remembered how happy he was when he got it. He remembered the joy he had when he read it and he thought about Ayden´s smiling face when seeing this book.

Sheldon had everything ready and he left the apartment on time to be with Ayden at exactly 5pm.

"Sheldon Cooper. I called this morning."-He said when he arrived.

In a few minutes, Sheldon got in the living room. As always, Ayden was in the corner, today without any book. Just him.

"Hello."- Sheldon said.

"Oh, , I didn´t expect to see you here today."- Ayden told him.

"Yes, I know. I wasn´t able to concentrate in my office so I called to see if I could stop by and hang out with you."- Sheldon told the little boy.

"Why would you want to spend time with me? I told you, , I´m a weird young person."- Ayden said.

"You know what? I´m a weird adult."-Sheldon responded.

"What do you mean?"- The kid asked, intrigued.

"I am weird. I was just like you are when I was a kid. I sat alone in school, I was in high school at 9 years old. I graduated college when other people my age weren´t in high school yet. I have all this knowledge but it was very hard for me to make friends and even more difficult to realise my feelings for Amy, my wife. I believe that life´s hard now but I know that one day you´ll have amazing friends and a beautiful wife next to you."- Sheldon sweetly said.

"I appreciate your speech, , but I´ll probably spend all my childhood in this house and, by the time I become an adult, I´ll be as socially awkward as you are intelligent. Can you explain me why are you here?"- Ayden told him.

"I shouldn´t say anything until I know for sure…"- Sheldon said.

"Please, ."- Ayden begged.

"Fine. My wife and I have this dream of ours to become parents. Amy really wants us to adopt and, honestly, I´m so proud of my wife for that. So, we filled some files and within some months, if you want, we can become your adoptive family."- Sheldon said, scared of Ayden´s reaction.

"Are you going to be my dad, ?"- Ayden asked, terrified.

"I guess so."-Sheldon answered.

Ayden hugged him so tight.

"Thank you, ."- Ayden whispered.

"You can call me Sheldon"- Sheldon whispered as well.

Amy entered the room. She would be lying if she said a tear didn´t fall off her eyes. What could she do? The man of her life hugging her little man….

.

.

.

" **I´ll look up to you, no matter how tall I grow."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter. I know I took so long to get it ready. I´ve been so busy with school. I hope you liked this chapter, there´s more to go. I have absolutely no idea when I'll have time to write again, hopefully soon. Please leave a review, follow me, my stories and my Instagram account sheldon and amy (write a dot between the words).**

 **Keep on reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for reading the last chapter. I know it´s been a while since I´ve written anything. I´m deeply sorry for that. I hope you are enjoying this story and please don´t forget to leave a review!**

Amy entered the room.

"I have some pretty exciting news!"- She said.

"What is it, honey?"- Sheldon asked.

"I just spoke to the social worker and our process was approved. You´re going to live with us for a month for trial, Ayden!"- Amy sweetly told the kid.

"Is this true, Mrs Cooper?"- Ayden said speechless.

"It is. Are you excited, Ayden?"- She asked while smiling.

"I don´t usually do this but…."-Ayden said before hugging Amy.

Sheldon was surprised.

"I deeply thank you for this gesture. I vow to both of you that I´ll do everything within my power to succeed in life. I won´t let you down."- Ayden told them.

Sheldon looked profoundly into Amy´s eyes. So much joy in them. So much love.

.

.

.

Amy, Sheldon and Ayden are now living in Penny and Leonard´s apartment. They had change apartments because of the extra room.

"Mr Cooper?"- Ayden called.-"Are you going to take me to my class?"

"Your class?"- Sheldon asked.

"Yes. I´m taking a class in Troy High School. Advanced Calculus."- Ayden explained.

"I didn´t know that… Amy will take you there after leaving me at Caltech."- Sheldon said.

The three got in the car and started driving towards Caltech.

"Mrs Cooper?"-Ayden called from the backseat.

"It´s Amy."- She responded.

"Amy, can you put on some music, please?"-Ayden asked.

"Actually…."-Amy was cut midsentence.

"You know what? You got it. What do you like?"- Sheldon said.

"I enjoy listening to some calm music. I read a study that said that it could help with the development of brain cells."- The child said.

Sheldon adjusted the radio to one station.

"Is this one alright, Ayden?"- Sheldon asked with an ear-to-ear smile.

"Yes, it is, Sheldon."- Ayden, shyly said.

Sheldon looked at Amy.

"He called me Sheldon."-Sheldon whispered.

Amy smiled back.

She droped Sheldon at Caltech and now it was only her and Ayden.

"So, Ayden, how long have you been taking this class?"- Amy asked.

"Actually, today is my first day."- Ayden said.

"I can feel the fear in your words. You´re really nervous, aren´t you?"- She told him while looking to the mirror.

"I am. I´m not very good when it comes to social environments."- Ayden said.

"Don´t worry about it, ok? Do you want me to take you to your class?"- She offered.

"That would be amazing. Won´t you be late for your job though?"- The child told her.

Amy smiled to the mirror.

.

.

.

They arrived to the High School.

Amy took Ayden´s backpack from the backseat and put it on his back.

They started walking towards his classroom. Ayden took Amy´s hand and she was astonished by it.

When they got there, Amy noticed a girl. She must be the same age as Ayden.

"Ayden, look. It appears to me that you´re not the only young genius in here. Go say hi to her."- Amy encouraged him.

"But I don´t even know her."- Ayden said.

"She is the only girl her age here. Perhaps she is scared too. Don´t you think?"- Amy told him while squatting next to him.

Ayden walked towards the little girl.

"Hello. I´m Ayden and today is my first day here."- He said.

"Hello. I´m Leah and today is my first day too."- She answered.

Amy stayed by the door looking at the children.

Ayden ran back to her and said: "I think she´s my friend now."

"That´s great."- Amy responded. - "I´ll pick you up at lunch time, ok?"

"Alright. And thank you so much for bringing me to my classroom. It means a lot to me."- Ayden told her.

Amy hugged the little boy and left.

Her phone rang.

"Hey, Sheldon."- She answered.

"Have you left Ayden at school yet?"- Sheldon asked.

"Yes, I did."- Amy answered.

"Was he ok? Was he too nervous? Was he scared?"- Sheldon asked, worried.

"He was a little nervous but he met a girl his age there. I think their friendship is going to last."- Amy proudly said.

Amy walked to her car and drove to her lab.

.

.

.

" _Sometimes, when I need a miracle I look into my son´s eyes and I realize that I have one already."_

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter. I know I took so long to write and, once again, I am deeply sorry for that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and SPOILER ALERT there is more Shamy and Ayden & Leah cuteness to come. Please leave a review, follow me, my stories and my Instagram account sheldon and amy (write a dot between the words). **

**Keep on reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for the positive feedback I had on last chapter. I said it a lot, but I´ll say it again, it means the world to me. I hope you´re enjoying this story, even though I take forever to write new chapters. Once again, I´m sorry for that.**

 **Hope you like this new chapter! :)**

Sheldon had just finished work, so he and Amy went to pick Ayden from school.

"Amy told me you met a girl in your class…"-Sheldon said.

"Yes, I did. Her name is Leah and she´s the same age as me."- Ayden answered, smiling.

"I´m happy for you, Ayden!"- Sheldon exclaimed.-"When I was your age I also went to High School, but I didn´t have anyone of my age to talk about academic things."

"I am really glad to have someone who understands what I'm saying."- Ayden said. "My age, I mean."

"What do you want to do when we get home?"- Amy asked.

"Can we watch Star Wars?"- Ayden questioned.

"Of course."- Sheldon said. - "I mean, can we, mommy?"- He whispered.

Amy giggled from behind the steering wheel.

.

.

.

As they got to the apartment, Amy told Ayden to keep his backpack in "his" room.

"Sheldon, can I talk to you?"- Amy said, holding his hand.

They sat on the couch, Amy still holding his hand on her lap.

"Shelly, I got a call today."- She started.

"Yes…."- Sheldon said.

"It was from the orphanage."- She continued.

"And?"- Sheldon asked, worried.

"The paperwork for Ayden´s adoption is ready. We can change his last name tomorrow. He´s our son!"- Amy told him.

Sheldon was speechless. He gazed into her eyes. He could do nothing but hug her. A passionate hug that made them forget that Ayden was waiting to watch Star Wars.

"Ayden!"- Amy called.

The kid showed up to the living room.

They started watch the movie. Sheldon on his spot, Amy´s head rested on his shoulder and Ayden on the armchair.

Nor Amy or Sheldon were watching that film. They were both looking at Ayden. One day away of becoming Ayden Fowler-Cooper.

The scene Sheldon was expecting finally arrived.

Darth Vader was about to say the legendary words, but Sheldon paused the movie.

"Why did you paused it? I love this scene."- The kid said.

"I don´t know. I never really liked the name "Luke". Maybe we should replace it."- Sheldon said. – "What do you think about "Ayden, I´m your father!"?"

"Wait…. Are you telling me…"- Ayden said.

Sheldon and Amy nodded.

Ayden started crying. He sat on the ground, hands on his face, head between his knees.

"Ayden, are you ok?"- Amy, gently asked.

"I have a family!"- Ayden shouted. - "It´s all I ever wanted."

Amy spread a tear down her face.

Sheldon smiled.

"Would you like to meet your grandma Mary?"- Sheldon asked.

"Is this family like the ones on TV? With grandparents and everything? Yes, I want to meet her. I want to meet everyone."- Ayden told them, while cleaning his tears.

Sheldon face timed his mother.

"Hi Shelly. How are you?"- Mary said.

"I´m great. Actually, I have someone here who would love to meet you."- Sheldon told her, excited.

"I´m Ayden."- The kid said, waving at the phone.

"I´m so glad to finally meet you. Look how cute you are!"- Mary exclaimed.

Ayden shyly smiled to the ground.

"Have you signed the papers already?"- Mary asked Sheldon and Amy.

"We are going there tomorrow."- Amy answered.

"Oh, ok. Can I talk to Ayden in private for a moment?"- She said.

"Sure."- Sheldon responded.

Sheldon gave Ayden the phone, took Amy´s hand and went to their bedroom.

"What do you think she wants to talk with him?"- Amy asked, preoccupied.

"I don´t know. But I know my mother, you shouldn´t be worried."- Sheldon comforted her.

.

.

.

"What do you want to tell me?"- Ayden sweetly asked.

"I just want to say that you are in good hands. My son and his wife can be quirky, weird and they may have some questionable actions, but I know, from the bottom of my heart, that they will love you forever, and so will I."- Mary told him.

Ayden trusted every word she said.

"Thanks grandma. I can call you that, right?"- Ayden shyly said.

"Welcome to the Cooper family. And I prefer meemaw."

.

.

.

"… _and she loved a little boy very very much even more than she loved herself" -Shel Silverstein-_

 **Thanks so much for reading this chapter, you know it means a lot to me. This one took me so much time to write, especially because it is the first chapter I wrote after Big Bang ended. It´s hard for every single fan, but I follow the premise that Fanfiction writer must continue this legacy.**

 **Please leave a review, follow me, my stories and my Instagram account sheldon and amy (write a dot between the words).**

 **Keep on reading!**


End file.
